Priest's Quarters - Candlekeep
The Priest's Quarters is a small building along the north wall of Candlekeep, where the priests of the Temple of Oghma rest and say their prayers. Three bunks surround a central fireplace, a number of crates are piled against the north wall, and a scruffy-looking young man steps out from the shadows behind the door. Encounters Shank, male human Rog1: CR 1; Size M (5 ft., 7 in. tall); HD 1d6; hp 6; Init +4; Spd 30 ft.; AC 10; Attack +0 melee, or +0 ranged; SV Fort +0, Ref +2, Will +0; AL LE; Str 10, Dex 10, Con 10, Int 11, Wis 11, Cha 10. Languages Spoken: Common, Ignan. Skills and feats: Bluff +2, Craft (Bowmaking) +4, Disable Device +2, Escape Artist +2, Forgery +4, Hide +0, Listen +4, Move Silently +4, Open Lock +4, Perform (Wind Instruments) +4, Speak Language +1, Spot +0, Use Magic Device +4; Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative. Exp Value: 20 Possessions: Dagger (2gp) Shank: "Oh goodie goodie! I've gone and found you first! You are the ward of Gorion, no doubt?" : ' 1:- Yes' : Oh, our encounter shall be quite simple for you. Plainly put, I have made it my mission to end your life. Success will mean a little respect among my peers. So you see, you can do very little, except die! : ' 2:- Who are you?' : Who I am is unimportant, but who YOU are is very much so. I apologize for this dirty bit of business, but I must seek your death. A pity, I know, but it would seem your head is worth an exceptional amount to me. I kill you myself and I need not share credit with anyone. : ' 3:- No / Other response' : Far be it from me to keep you from your pressing matters, but I must insist on a moment of your time. The last moment, actually. I apologize for not fully explaining my motives, but I am on a rather tight schedule and exposition is simply not my forte. : (Journal updated upon exiting Priest's Quarters) : As you exit the building, you are approached by a familiar face - Parda, one of your tutors and a longtime friend. : Parda: "You cut yourself above the brow, there-- What is wrong, child? Something in your eyes tells me that something is very wrong indeed." : 1:- Tell him about the attempted assassination : "Hurry, then, child. Equip yourself at the Inn and go join Gorion on the steps of the library... I had a sense something like this might happen." : 2:- Don't tell him : Mm, yes, well... Get what you need from the Inn, then, for Gorion is desperate for you to be off. : Loot Search DC 10: -8gp in a desk against the wall -A war hammer (2gp) in a crate -A locked chest at the foot of the priest's bed (Open Lock DC 10) containing a dagger (2gp)